


Green

by Naquar



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Comic, Freddie is bad, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Una piccola storia di quando Roger Taylor si tinse i capelli di verde (per davvero).





	Green

“Ragazzi...”  
Roger non poteva avere un'espressione più afflitta, quando uscì dal camerino. Lo aspettava un concerto, ma sicuramente era l'ultima cosa che in quel momento avrebbe voluto fare.  
Brian, Freddie e John si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
“Rog che hai fatto in testa?”  
Roger non rispose, ma si limitò ad un'occhiataccia. Già non bastavano le risatine e i commenti di quella della crew, no ci mancano anche gli altre Queen.  
“Sembri Papageno*, il pappagallo verde gigante” disse a mezza voce Brian.  
“Sì, ma Papagena dove la metti?” gli fece di rimando Freddie.  
John si morse il labbro a sangue, cercando di non fissare la testa di Roger.  
“Sono andati a fanculo insieme a voi stronzi” rispose Roger mostrando il dito medio. Non poteva di certo, confessare che non aveva letto l'etichetta dello shampoo colorante, perché un vero uomo non lo fa. E guarda che risultato!  
“Be' se avevo bisogno di un pappagallo dell'Amazzonia adesso ce l'ho, vero, Roger?” commentò Freddie soave.  
“Freddie credo che dovremmo andare...” osservò John staccando finalmente gli occhi dall'orrore verde.  
Brian nascose una risata dietro ad un colpo di tosse.  
“Siete proprio degli stronzi lo sapete?” sibilò Roger velenoso avviandosi con i compagni.  
Freddie si voltò e sorrise mefistofelico. “Questo è scontato per te, tesoro, no? Ora sei verde e con le ascelle più pelose della Cornovaglia! Chi sta meglio di te?”


End file.
